The Tale of the God's Thief
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Bulan sudah cukup aman untuk ditinggali lagi oleh keturunan Sugawara no Michizane, Tenman-Tenjin, dewa pengetahuan. Koshi berhasil menarik hati Tsukuyomi no Mikoto dan rupa-rupanya juga membuat tertarik Amaterasu Omikami dan itulah yang membuat gerhana matahari yang begitu melegenda pada masa Heian dulu itu. Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 [Week 4: Fantasy-Fairytale]


Entah ini kuil ke berapa yang kudatangi dalam setahun penuh ini, namun kuil ini sama saja seperti kuil-kuil yang lain. Dia tak bisa mengembalikan orang yang begitu kukasihi. Yang diambil dan dibawa pergi bulan dengan tanpa restuku.

"Orang-orang bulan itu—" Aku mencoba menekan suaraku sendiri agar tak berteriak pada _kannushi_ —pendeta Shinto—di depanku, "—adalah orang-orang yang kalian sembah, bukan?"

"Tapi kami tak bisa melakukan apapun jika itu sudah kehendak dewa." _Kannushi_ itu masih muda, rambutnya digelung rapi ke belakang, dan suaranya masih terasa dipenuhi emosi daripada berusaha menjaga ketenangan pada nadanya.

Kugenggam kepalan tanganku sendiri, menahan emosi karena ketidakberdayaan yang kurasakan kali ini. Kugigiti bibir bawahku agar luapan amarah itu tak kusemburkan pada orang yang tak tahu apa-apa itu. Pada dasarnya ini semua adalah salahku. Salahku karena membawa pergi seorang penghuni bulan yang jelitanya luar biasa dan memancing kemarahan penduduk bulan.

Aku pergi dari hadapan pendeta muda itu dengan tanpa membawa perkembangan apapun. Kekecewaan yang kian mendalam membikin kalut hatiku. Ada bisik untuk berputus asa, namun rasa cintaku memaksaku untuk tak berhenti berusaha meskipun hatiku benar-benar kepayahan mencari cara lain untuk mengambil lagi dia yang kusayang.

Ketika melewati altar, kudengar bunyi lonceng yang ditarik oleh seorang wanita muda berkimono bagus yang berdoa di depan kuil. Aku bukan yang taat beragama. Ke kuil pun—ketika sebelum ini—hanya untuk menghadiri perayaan tahun baru atau ketika ada _matsuri_. Aku mendesah panjang. Ini kuil Inari, aku tak tahu apakah Inari- _sama_ bisa membantuku mendapatkan kembali kekasihku atau tidak, tapi kakiku bergerak mendekati altar. Ada koin sepuluh yen di sakuku dan aku melemparkannya. Menarik lonceng sekuat mungkin sebelum menangkupkan tangan dan meminta.

' _Tolong bantu aku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tolong kembalikan Koshi padaku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Tale of the God's Thief**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah dan ibu Koshi mendapatkan anaknya dari seruas batang bambu yang luar biasa tinggi, yang ujungnya seolah menyentuh purnama ketika mereka memotongnya untuk membuat keranjang anyaman bambu. Itu akan menjadi bambu terakhir yang mereka potong hari itu karena tak disangka kedua orang tua itu bahwa malam sudah mulai larut. Dan dari bambu yang menjulang itu, yang bercahaya terang seolah ujung jarinya yang di atas menangkap cahaya rembulan dan disalurkannya hingga ke akar, Koshi yang hanya sebesar ibu jari nyaris terpotong oleh ayahnya jika tangisnya yang lirih tidak terdengarkan oleh lelaki tua pemotong bambu itu.

Itu terjadi dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan di umurnya yang kedua puluh tujuh, entah karena apa Koshi yang sudah menjadi milikku, orang yang kukasihi dan mengasihiku, saban malam purnama selalu menatap ke atas langit sana. Memandangi rembulan yang bersinar cerah luar biasa. Sesekali aku pernah mendengarnya berbisik ketika wajahnya yang jelita disirami cahaya purnama. Pernah jua kudengar isak tangisnya yang lirih dan ketika kudapati, segera disekanya yang basah itu dan ia tersenyum tipis menenangkanku. Bahwa purnama seolah menceritakan kesedihan padanya, pilu dan derita di balik kemewahan perak yang berbinar terang di atas langit sana.

Rambut Koshi perak, cerah dan lembut seperti rembulan. Senyumannya selalu terbentuk serupa sabit, wajahnya putih, bersih dan bersinar bahagia. Tahi lalat di ujung matanya manis, selalu membuatku teringat pada kejora yang sinarnya mengalahkan bintang lain kala senja dan fajar, yang menemani candra menguasai langit malam ketika surya takluk dilututnya. Dia menjadi rebutan kala remaja, perempuan pun lelaki. Tapi akulah yang memenangkan hatinya, membuat patah hati seorang petinggi negara yang sama inginnya memiliki si penghuni bulan.

"Kau sudah pulang, Daichi?"

Aku tersenyum pada ibu mertuaku yang langkahnya lambat menghampiriku. Ayah Koshi meninggal seminggu ketika dambaan hatiku itu dijemput oleh orang-orang bulan di suatu malam. Tak kuat harus berpisah dengan anak yang diasuhnya sejak dulu itu. Sementara ibunya mulai sakit-sakitan setengah tahun lalu dan kupaksa untuk tinggal bersamaku dengan alasan untuk menjaga Shoyo, anakku dan Koshi. Bocah mungil yang entah tiba-tiba muncul di suatu purnama di penghabisan malam. Tangisnya meledak kala matahari menyongsong, warna rambutnya yang semula seperak ibunya menguning terkena sinar matahari, makin menjingga makin naiknya sang surya. Karena itu aku dan Koshi dulu itu sepakat menamainya Shoyo, cahaya matahari. Koshi berujar bahwa Shoyo adalah perwujudan cinta kami berdua, dikirimkan oleh penghuni bulan sebagai hadiah kepadaku karena dengan tulus hati mencintai Koshi. Yang tak kusangka kehadiran Shoyo ternyata sebagai pengganti diambilnya ia dariku.

"Aku sudah ke kuil Inari di barat Sendai. Dan mereka juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Aku mendesah. Terpuruk aku duduk di depan pintu. Aku tak sanggup menangis lagi sejak beberapa bulan Koshi pergi, lebih karena tak mau memperlihatkan kepada Shoyo bahwa ayahnya begitu lemah.

Suara langkah kecil kudengar di belakangku dan aku menoleh untuk mendapati jingga kecilku merangkak pelan-pelan ke arahku. Tawanya begitu lebar dan rangkaknya melaju untuk menghampiriku. Aku tertawa pelan dan menyambut tubuh bayi satu tahunku itu, yang sudah harus kehilangan ibunya di umur dua bulan. Kugendong Shoyo dengan penuh sayang dan aku masuk ke rumah dengan meniadakan raut sesal dan putus asaku.

Besok aku akan mencoba mencari cara lagi. Aku harus mengambil Koshi kembali dari orang-orang bulan itu, kembali kepadaku dan Shoyo. Aku tahu Koshi sangat menyayangi Shoyo dan aku, jadi tidak mungkin dia pergi begitu saja dari kami. Entah apa yang diceritakan sinar rembulan dulu itu sehingga membuat Koshi kami menangis diam-diam, menatap penuh pilu ke atas langit, menyembunyikan rahasia dan kepedihan dariku.

Shoyo memekik pelan ketika aku berupaya menutup pintu depan. Tangannya menggapai ke luar, tubuhnya mencondong kuat, memaksaku untuk memegangi tubuhnya agar ia tak jatuh. Bibirnya seolah-olah berupaya mengatakan sesuatu, namun hanya jeritan pelan yang kudengar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Aaaaa."

"Sudah malam, Shoyo. Nanti ada _youkai_ jahat, loh."

Tubuh Shoyo tetap mencondong ke luar rumah dan aku terpaksa menurutinya. Ketika kami berada di jalanan, malam itu berwarna perak mengabut, purnama malam pertama rupanya. Tangan mungil Shoyo kembali melambai-lambai, kali ini ke atas, menjunjung ke langit, ke arah bulan bersinar cerah di atas sana. Mata cokelatnya tak berkedip melihati langit, berkali-kali ia memekik-mekik. Wajahnya seperti wajah Koshi ketika disirami sinar bulan, cerah bercahaya. Apakah orang-orang bulan selalu begitu? Memiliki keindahan luar biasa yang tak tertandingi oleh manusia lain selain dengan metafora keagungan dewa?

Si jingga kecilku memekik lagi. Seolah-olah memaki ke siapapun yang ada di atas sana. Ah, Shoyo. Apakah kau pun merindukan ibumu? Mengutuki orang-orang yang mengambilnya di depan mata kepalamu sendiri dulu itu?

Koshi berkimono bagus malam dulu itu, entah karena apa. Kupikir dia akan mengajak kami untuk _otsukimi_ , namun kala itu bahkan bukan musim gugur. Terlalu dini untuk menceritakan Kelinci Bulan di malam sejuk musim panas kepada Shoyo. Ia menggendong Shoyo dengan penuh kasih ketika pintu rumah kami diketuk dari luar. Aku yang membukakan itu. Harusnya kala itu tak usah kubuka saja ketika kulihat limpahan cahaya yang menelusup masuk dari lubang-lubang kecil pintu kayu. Mataku dibutakan untuk sejenak ketika mereka menemu pandang kepadaku, mereka yang wajahnya jauh lebih bercahaya, duduk di atas awan-awan kecil yang tebal dan berbau harum. Iring-iringan itu ada banyak, berbaris di jalan di depan rumah kami, menyerbakkan wewangian yang tak biasa di perkampungan di tengah hutan ini, setiap bayangan mereka menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga putih bercahaya dan baru hilang ketika pagi menyambut.

Pemimpin iringan mereka meminta Koshi kepadaku, berkata bahwa bulan sudah cukup aman kini untuknya kembali. Untuk ditinggali lagi oleh keturunan Sugawara no Michizane, Tenman-Tenjin, dewa pengetahuan. Koshi, yang katanya kepandaian dan kepiawaiannya dalam bersyair berhasil menarik hati Tsukuyomi no Mikoto dan tinggal bersamanya di bulan, rupa-rupanya membuat tertarik Amaterasu Omikami dan itulah yang membuat gerhana matahari yang begitu melegenda pada masa Heian dulu itu. Karena itulah Koshi meraih pucuk bambu tertinggi dan turun ke bumi untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pertengkaran dua dewa besar dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh kedua orang tua asuhnya dan membuatku jatuh hati.

Makian Shoyo makin lama makin melemah dan berganti dengan jerit tangis tak rela. Rambut jingganya melemas, memucat, dan ia menghadap padaku dengan wajah basah oleh air matanya. Sinar mata bayi itu pilu dan dipeluknya leherku sementara ia sibuk menangis. Tubuhnya yang tadinya kuat mencondong, menolak langit, kini lemah di gendonganku. Bibirnya tak menyuarakan apapun selain raungan kepedihan.

"Shoyo, tidak apa, sayang. Kita akan cari cara agar _kaa-san_ pulang, ya. Ssst."

Aku berjalan-jalan pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Shoyo untuk menenangkannya terlebih dahulu. Dua menit sekali kutatap bulan dan terakhir aku mendongak ke atas, aku berkata, "Koshi, pulanglah. Anak kita merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu."

.

"Anak Tenjin- _sama_?"

Shoyo tak mau berpisah dariku hari ini meskipun neneknya sudah membujuk agar ia tinggal di rumah sementara aku kembali berkelana mencari cara agar kekasihku kembali. Karena itu hari ini aku terpaksa menggendong Shoyo di punggungku sambil berkeliling keluar masuk kuil-kuil Shinto bahkan hingga ke biara Budha.

"Dia meninggalkan kami." Aku memperbaiki gendongan Shoyo yang melorot di punggungku. Dia tenang di sana, tertidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Napasnya membuatku lupa pada lelahku yang menaiki puncak gunung untuk sampai di kuil ini. "Setahun lalu, orang-orang bulan mengambilnya dari kami. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak tahu caranya, Sawamura- _san_." _Miko_ itu memperlihatkan tatapan menyesal. Dia mempermainkan sapu yang dipeganginya, " _Kannushi-sama_ sedang pergi, tapi aku yakin dia pun tak bisa banyak membantumu."

Aku mendesah panjang. Kusapu wajah berkeringatku dengan nestapa dan kubaui kimonoku yang ternyata sudah beraroma keringat. Ah, Shoyo hebat sekali bisa tahan mencium kimono kotorku ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau ke _Tenman-gu_ , kuil Tenjin? Mungkin kau bisa berharap sesuatu." Sebuah saran yang sama yang mungkin sudah—delapan kali kudengar. Tapi aku menampiknya sama seperti ketika mereka menawarkanku untuk pergi ke kuil besar Tenjin, "Tapi Kyoto terlalu jauh dari sini dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkan ibu mertuaku. Dia sudah sangat tua."

Gadis _miko_ itu menunjuk ke arah timur, "Di daerah Wakano, aku mendengar ada sebuah kuil Tenjin kecil. Mungkin tidak sebesar di Kyoto, tapi mungkin Tenjin- _sama_ akan bisa mendengarkan permintaanmu. Lebih baik daripada kau berdoa di kuil ini."

Sejak doaku tak pernah dikabulkan dewa, aku mulai pesimis dewa manapun akan bisa mengabulkannya. Walau bagaimanapun, permintaanku ini berarti meminta sesuatu yang menjadi hak milik Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, sesuatu yang tabu untuk dilakukan oleh makhluk serendah manusia.

"Aku akan mencobanya kalau begitu." Aku menunduk sekali dan sebentar, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Kau benar-benar suami yang setia, Sawamura- _san_. Aku yakin, laki-laki lain sudah pasti akan menyerah sejak awal jika tahu bahwa istrinya dibawa ke bulan."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan tidak menjawabnya. Shoyo bergerak pelan namun tidak terbangun ketika kubenarkan ikatan di punggungku untuk memastikan Shoyo tidak akan terjatuh. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Semoga beruntung."

.

Semoga beruntung.

Kata-kata yang sama yang selalu kudengarkan selama setahun penuh. Rasa-rasanya tak ada satu pun yang menjadi kenyataan. Keberuntungan tak jua datang kepadaku, aku seolah-olah dipaksa berjalan di lingkaran tanpa ujung, tanpa penyelesaian, tanpa petunjuk kapan harus mengakhirinya. Seolah dewa-dewa di _Tamagahara_ sana sepakat untuk membantu Tsukuyomi dan Tenjin untuk membuat Koshiku tak kembali ke bumi.

Shoyo mengerang ketika belum setengah jalan aku menuju Wakano, sebuah desa di tenggara Miyagi, dekat desa Karasuno, nyaris di pesisir laut. Tangan kecilnya menepuk pipiku ketika aku mulai menuruni pegunungan. Bayi jinggaku itu seolah menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Ada racauan yang tak kumengerti dan aku menyerah untuk kembali melangkah. Kulepaskan ikatan Shoyo dan aku duduk, meletakkannya di pangkuanku. "Shoyo lapar?"

Ia mencengkeram leher kimonoku sementara tangannya yang lain menunjuk-nunjuk langit yang mulai jingga, senja sudah datang rupanya. Kejora di ujung barat mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Racauan Shoyo makin berisik makin menjingganya hari hingga tangisnya kembali membahana sore ini.

"Sssst, sayang. Shoyo kenapa sayang?"

Kini tangan kanan dan kirinya kembali melambai-lambai pada kejora di ufuk barat dan tak jauh darinya bulan mulai membayang. Terangnya bintang itu kurasai mulai tak wajar ketika makin lama kutatap, makin nyaring Shoyo meracau, makin membesar bintang itu.

Aku berdiri. Gendonganku pada Shoyo berayun-ayun, menenangkan gerakannya yang mulai menguat dan tak bisa kukendalikan. Rambut jingga Shoyo makin kulihat memucat sementara jantungku berdegup ketakutan menatap bintang senja makin mendekatiku dan Shoyo yang berdiri tak tenang di atas bukit ini. Firasatku mengatakan aku harus segera pergi, namun kakiku tak mampu bergerak. Belum lagi tubuh Shoyo yang tak kusangka begitu kuat mencondong pada langit senja membuatku tak berdaya untuk menahan berat tubuhku sendiri.

"Shoyo."

Kali ini dia meraung, tangannya makin menggapai, seolah menarik bintang yang makin mendekat itu. Kurasai wajahku yang memerah dan seluruh tubuhku gemetaran dan kembali kupanggil yang meraung di gendonganku, "Shoyo."

Dan debam jatuh terdengar, menggetarkan seluruh benda yang ada di atas tanah. Pohon-pohon, batu-batu, tanah, debu, dan aku seolah terhempas tiba-tiba. Bau yang sama seperti harum orang-orang bulan bertamu di rumahku dulu tercium. Dan ketika debu-debu di tanah mulai turun lagi ke bumi, sesuatu yang bercahaya, terang dan menyilaukan tepat ada di dekat kakiku. Shoyo menjerit nyaring dan tertawa terbahak entah karena apa. Tubuhnya mencondong pada yang berkilau itu dan baru kuketahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah tangga bersinar yang menjulang ke langit.

"Aaaa—aaaa—aa."

Aku menggeleng. Ketika akhirnya aku mampu bergerak, kutarik Shoyo menjauh dari tangga itu. Traumaku muncul, aku memiliki ketakutan tersendiri pada sesuatu yang berkilau, yang asing, yang turun dari langit. Yang seperti itu pernah membawa pergi Koshiku, mungkinkah kali ini akan ada orang-orang yang turun dan meminta Shoyo kembali?

Tidak. Aku takkan merelakannya. Kepergian Koshi saja pun belum kurestui, apalagi sekarang anakku?

"Ini berbahaya, Shoyo. Kita harus pergi."

Shoyo merajuk. Tangan kecilnya masih mencoba meraih tangga berkilau itu meski berkali-kali kutarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh. "Kita pulang saja, Shoyo. _Tou-san_ tidak mau. Itu berbahaya."

Geraman Shoyo menggangguku. Tubuhnya makin kuat mencondong ke arah tangga dan aku terbawa oleh tarikannya. Makin aku mendekati tangga, makin kuat aroma harum itu.

"Oi."

Shoyo tenang dan turut menoleh denganku saat sesuatu yang bercahaya yang lain datang disertai hembusan angin lembut yang tak biasa. Tiga ekor rubah, seekor berbulu putih cemerlang, seekor berwarna kecokelatan muda, yang seekor lebih kuning, muncul di dekat kami. Bentuk ketiga rubah itu persis seperti patung-patung dewa di kuil-kuil Inari Okami yang banyak tersebar di penjuru tanah ini. Yang berwarna kuning berlari ke arahku, raut wajahnya tak senang, "Kau sudah membuatku kesal. Berisik. Turuti saja bocah itu."

"Atsumu." Yang putih cemerlang memukul yang kuning dengan ekornya yang berbulu lebat dengan pelan. Suaranya jauh lebih lembut daripada yang kuning itu dan warna wajahnya jauh lebih ramah. "Maafkan aku, Sawamura Daichi. Kami penghuni kuil Inari yang kau datangi tempo hari."

Shoyo tergelak dan tangannya kini menggapai-gapai rubah-rubah di depannya. Kuturunkan dia dan dengan cepat jingga kecilku itu merangkak menghampiri yang berwarna kuning, memeluk ekornya yang lembut meski berkali-kali ditolak oleh si empunya.

"Aku mendengar kesusahanmu." Yang putih cemerlang itu kembali berkata padaku. "Aku tak bisa banyak membantu karena kami bukan dewa Tamagahara. Tapi putramu sudah memiliki jalan keluarnya. Tangga itu—" aku melirik tangga yang bersinar yang ditunjuk oleh ekor putih rubah, "—tangga menuju bulan."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Aku memandangi tangga itu tak percaya. "Apakah ini bukan jebakan yang dipasang oleh orang-orang bulan yang ujungnya tersambung dengan neraka?"

"A-ah!" Bunyi meledak pelan terdengar disertai asap tipis. Yang kekuningan merupa menjadi seorang pemuda berkimono bagus dan tangan kanannya mengangkat leher kimono Shoyo. Raut wajahnya kesal dan dia melotot padaku, "Karena itu aku benci orang tuanya manusia. Mereka tak pernah mempercayai anak mereka sendiri."

"Atsumu, kata-katamu." Lagi-lagi ekor yang putih cemerlang memukul pergelangan kakinya. Shoyo di pegangannya diulurkannya padaku, dan meskipun dia meronta ingin memeluki ekor dewa rubah itu, aku tetap memaksa menggendongnya.

"Tapi aku benar, Shin- _san_." Bibirnya mengerut, "Manusia itu menyebalkan. Cepatlah pergi, naik sana. Ambil lagi istrimu. Aku bosan mendengar permohonanmu, tahu. Hanya karena kuil kami ada banyak sehingga kau hanya datang ke kuil kami."

Lagi-lagi ledakan pelan dan asap putih muncul disertai raungan kesakitan karena jitakan di kepala kuning dewa rubah itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga kata-katamu."

Aku tertawa pelan dengan ganjil, merasa tak enak hati. Kuil terbanyak di wilayah pegunungan memang kuil Inari, jadi rasanya wajar aku selalu menemuinya ke wilayah pegunungan manapun. Kutatap lagi tangga berkilau itu sebelum meyakinkan diri untuk menaikinya. Shoyo memegangi kimonoku erat, menatap wajahku, seolah menunggu keputusan akhirku.

"Jika ini jalanku, aku akan melaluinya." Aku menarik napas yakin. Aku menunduk lama dan dalam pada ketiga perwujudan dewa itu, "Terima kasih banyak, Inari-sama. Aku—aku akan berusaha."

Pundakku disentuhnya. Katanya, "Usahamu takkan sia-sia."

.

Anak tangga yang kupijak tepat 800 buah ketika ujungnya menyentuh tanah berkilau perak bulan. Bunga-bunga berbau asing, berkelopak putih dan keperakan berterbangan ditiupi angin yang terasa hampa dan aneh menyentuh kulitku. Shoyo memekik pelan dan tubuhnya lagi-lagi menarikku untuk berjalan melalui pepohonan berbatang abu-abu keras dan licin laksana kaca. Membawaku melewati hutan-hutan yang asing dan terasa mati karena warnanya yang berupa monokrom pucat dan cacat.

Bukan keindahan, tapi sayu. Purnama ayu dilihat dari kejauhan, namun layu ketika sangat dekat.

Atau mungkin memang keindahan rembulan yang sudah direbut sepenuhnya oleh Koshi. Yang kukasihi itu jauh lebih mencolok di antara yang pucat dan mati itu. Meski tanpa tawa dan senyum pun, kejelitaannya begitu mematikan.

"Koshi?"

Dia sedang menatapi aliran sungai debu ketika nyaris terpekik menemukan aku dan Shoyo di bulan sini. Air matanya menetes jatuh dan langsung mengering bahkan tanpa sempat menyentuh tanah perak rembulan. Shoyo di gendonganku meraung, tangannya menjulur pada ibunya, meminta beralih pangku. Melupakan keinginan Shoyo, segera kuhampiri Koshi dan kupeluk tubuh ringkih yang setahun lama tak kurasai hangatnya itu.

"Daichi—" suaranya berserak karena tangis tak percayanya, "—ke—kenapa kau di sini? Shoyo juga?"

Shoyo menjerit seolah tak rela hanya aku yang bisa memeluk Koshi. Kulepaskan selendang yang mengikatnya di punggungku dan kuserahkan si jingga itu pada ibunya yang dengan serta merta memeluknya dengan penuh kasih. Sekali lagi kurangkul Koshi karena rinduku yang tak jua padam padanya, "Kami merindukanmu. Ayo pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Rumahmu di bumi. Bukan di sini." Tak kuhiraukan raut bimbangnya. Kutarik tangan Koshi menuju tangga yang kunaiki tadi. "Ibumu menantimu. Aku dan Shoyo membutuhkanmu."

"Daichi." Kurasakan tarikan lemah dari tangan yang kupegang, "Tidak bisa. Aku adalah penghuni bulan. Aku tak bisa kembali ke bumi. Kau pulanglah bersama Shoyo sebelum mereka menemukanmu."

Jantungku yang semula berdegup kencang karena suka cita sekaligus waswas makin terasa menyakiti dadaku sendiri. "Koshi, kenapa?"

Senyuman sebulan sabit Koshi membuatku perih. Ditariknya tubuhku dan diciumnya bibirku pelan dan lembut dan sebentar. "Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama."

"Ini konyol." Aku menggeram penuh emosi. Kulepaskan peganganku pada tangan Koshi sebelum kuangkat tubuhnya dan kuletakkan di pundakku. Pekikan kejut Koshi serta tawa gelak Shoyo seolah saling bertentangan, namun tak kupedulikan itu saat aku berlari cepat menuruni tangga kejora yang membawaku naik tadi.

"Tunggu—Daichi. Astaga. Turunkan aku."

"Akan kuturunkan setelah kita sampai di rumah."

Kakiku berkali-kali nyaris tergelincir di tangga yang makin malam ternyata makin menggelap dan tak kutahu sudah berapa anak tangga yang kulangkahi. Namun kemilau wajah Koshi dan sinar rambut jingga Shoyo menjadi lentera jalanku. Entah kenapa, meskipun ini adalah malam purnama kedua, tapi bulan tidak seterang kemarin. Warnanya layu, makin nestapa ketika awan mendung menutupinya. Dan entah kenapa aku berharap ini menjadi pertanda baik bahwa mereka takkan bisa mengejarku dan Koshi.

"Mereka akan membakarmu di gunung berapi."

Aku tertawa di sela-sela lariku. Dengan napas terengah-engah, aku membalas, "Aku tak peduli."

"Menjadikan tulangmu sebagai cawan minum mereka."

"Maka sumsumku akan menjadi racun dan membuat mereka mati." Aku makin menantang. Lariku seolah disoraki tawa Shoyo yang kegirangan karena kami mendapatkan ibunya kembali.

"Kau menentang dewa, Daichi."

"Itu karena mereka mengambil dewaku, Koshi. Aku hanya mengambilnya lagi."

"Kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku mendengarkan isakan Koshi di punggungku tempat kepalanya menempel. Katanya dengan tersendat-sendat. "Aku juga."

 **-END**

 **Disclaimer** : Manga-anime Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate _sensei_. Adapun saya tiada ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman tokoh yang digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Adapun untuk mendukung kerja Haruichi _sensei_ , marilah kita seminimalnya membeli komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di sekitarmu.

 **A/N** : Baru pertama kali nih bikin DaiSuga gak berakhir tragis. Dan ini kali pertama saya bikin fantasy di fandom Haikyuu. Jujur aja fantasy itu bukan saya banget. Nomor ketiga terpayah lah setelah humor sama horror. Tapi yah—gak ada salahnya nyoba keluar dari zona nyaman.

Berdasarkan pada: Taketori no monogatari, Hikoboshi dan Orihime, dan bumbu cerita dewa yang disebutin di atas /dikutuk


End file.
